Electric motors may be utilized downhole for various operations. However, not all electric motors are suitable for downhole environments. In harsh downhole environments, electric motors may be exposed to high pressure, high temperatures, fluids, mud, and other conditions that may impact operation of the motor.
One example of motors utilized downhole are electric motors utilized in Electrical submersible pumps (ESPs) for pumping fluids from wells or the like. ESPs are centrifugal pumps that may be placed into a well to pump fluids. Due to inherent motor inefficiencies, some ESP motors may require a minimum flow rate or speed of fluid moving past the motor housing to prevent the motor from overheating. Additionally, the size of ESPs may be increased in order to compensate for motor inefficiencies by adding surface area to dissipate heat, but the resulting size of the ESP may be cumbersome.
In order to provide an electric motor that is suitable for use in downhole environment, electric motor systems and methods that provide low speed, permanent magnet motors that are sealed and oil filled are proposed. The electric motor systems and methods discussed herein are highly efficient.